familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
April 3
Events * 1043 - Edward the Confessor is crowned King of England. * 1077 - Creation of the first Parliament of Friuli. * 1559 - The Peace of Cateau-Cambrésis treaty is signed, ending the Italian Wars. * 1834 - The generals in the Greek War of Independence stand trial for treason. * 1860 - The first successful Pony Express run from Saint Joseph to Sacramento begins. * 1865 - American Civil War: Union forces capture Richmond, the capital of the Confederate States of America. * 1882 - American Old West outlaw Jesse James is killed by Robert Ford for a $5,000 reward. * 1885 - Gottlieb Daimler is granted a German patent for his engine design. * 1895 - The libel trial instigated by Oscar Wilde begins, eventually resulting in his imprisonment on charges of homosexuality. * 1896 - The first publication of La Gazzetta dello Sport newspaper in Italy. * 1917 - Vladimir Lenin arrives in Russia from exile, marking the beginning of Bolshevik leadership in the Russian Revolution. * 1922 - Joseph Stalin became the first General Secretary of the Communist Party of the Soviet Union. * 1929 - RMS Queen Mary is ordered from John Brown & Company Shipbuilding and Engineering by Cunard Line. * 1933 - Unsuccessful boycott of Jewish stores in Nazi Germany. * 1936 - Bruno Richard Hauptmann is executed for the kidnapping and death of Charles Augustus Lindbergh II, the baby son of world-famous pilot Charles Lindbergh. * 1942 - World War II: Japanese forces begin an assault on the United States and Filipino troops on the Bataan Peninsula. * 1946 - Japanese Lt. General Masaharu Homma is executed in the Philippines for leading the Bataan Death March. * 1948 - President Harry Truman signs the Marshall Plan which authorizes $5 billion in aid for 16 countries. * 1948 - In Jeju, South Korea, a civil-war-like period of violence and human rights abuses begins, known as the Jeju massacre. * 1948 - First run of the Texas Chief passenger train. * 1953 - TV Guide debuts. * 1955 - The American Civil Liberties Union announces it will defend Allen Ginsberg's book Howl against obscenity charges. * 1956 - Elvis Presley sings "Heartbreak Hotel" on the Milton Berle Show, with an estimated 25% of the United States population viewing. * 1956 - The western part of the Lower Peninsula of Michigan is struck by a deadly F5 tornado (known as the Hudsonville-Standale Tornado). * 1968 - Martin Luther King Jr. delivers his "I've Been to the Mountaintop" speech. * 1969 - Vietnam War: U.S. Secretary of Defense Melvin Laird announces that the United States will start to "Vietnamize" the war effort. * 1971 - Japanese tokusatsu television series Kamen Rider premieres, marking the beginning of the long-running ''Kamen Rider'' franchise. * 1973 - The first portable cell phone call is placed in New York City. * 1974 - The Super Outbreak occurs, the biggest tornado outbreak in recorded history. The death toll is 315, with nearly 5,500 injured. * 1975 - Bobby Fischer refuses to play in a chess match against Anatoly Karpov, giving Karpov the title of World Champion by default. * 1982 - Great Britain dispatched a naval task force to the south Atlantic to reclaim the disputed Falkland Islands from Argentina. * 1996 - Suspected "Unabomber" Theodore Kaczynski is arrested at his Montana cabin. * 1996 - A United States Air Force airplane carrying United States Secretary of Commerce Ron Brown crashes in Croatia, killing all 35 on board. * 1997 - Thalit massacre begins in Algeria; all but 1 of the 53 inhabitants of Thalit are killed by guerrillas. * 2000 - United States v. Microsoft: Microsoft is ruled to have violated United States antitrust laws by keeping "an oppressive thumb" on its competitors. * 2004 - Islamist terrorists involved in the 11 March 2004 Madrid attacks are trapped by the police in their apartment and kill themselves. * 2007 - An official new world record for conventional-train speed of 574.8 km/h (357.2 mph) is set by a French TGV on the LGV Est high speed line east of Paris. Births * 1151 - Igor Svyatoslavich, Ukrainian prince (d. 1202) * 1245 - King Philip III of France (d. 1285) * 1367 - King Henry IV of England (d. 1413) * 1529 - Michael Neander, German mathematician and astronomer (d. 1581) * 1593 - George Herbert, English poet and orator (d. 1633) * 1643 - Charles V, general of the Holy Roman Empire (d. 1690) * 1683 - Mark Catesby, English naturalist (d. 1749) * 1693 - George Edwards, English naturalist (d. 1773) * 1715 - William Watson, English physician and scientist (d. 1787) * 1764 - John Abernathy, English surgeon (d. 1831) * 1769 - Christian Günther von Bernstorff, Danish and Prussian statesman and diplomat (d. 1835) * 1770 - Theodoros Kolokotronis, Greek general in the Greek War of Independence (d. 1843) * 1781 - Bhagwan Swaminarayan (d. 1830) * 1783 - Washington Irving, American author (d. 1859) * 1806 - Ivan Kireevsky, Russian literary critic and philosopher (d. 1856) * 1814 - Lorenzo Snow, 5th president of The Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints (the LDS or Mormon Church) (d. 1901) * 1821 - T. Pelham Dale, Anglican clergyman prosecuted for Ritualist practices in the 1870s (d. 1892) * 1822 - Edward Everett Hale, American writer (d. 1909) * 1823 - William Marcy Tweed, American political boss (d. 1878) * 1880 - Otto Weininger, Austrian philosopher (d. 1903) * 1881 - Alcide De Gasperi, Prime Minister of Italy (d. 1954) * 1885 - Allan Dwan, Canadian-born American film director (d. 1981) * 1885 - Bud Fisher, American cartoonist (Mutt and Jeff) (d. 1954) * 1889 - Grigoraş Dinicu, Romanian composer and violinist (d. 1949) * 1893 - Leslie Howard, English actor (d. 1943) * 1895 - Mario Castelnuovo-Tedesco, Italian composer (d. 1968) * 1898 - George Jessel, American comedian (d. 1981) * 1898 - Henry Luce, American publisher (d. 1967) * 1904 - Iron Eyes Cody, American actor (d. 1999) * 1904 - Russel Wright, American industrial designer (d. 1976) * 1905 - Robert Frederick Sink, United States Army Officer (d. 1965) * 1913 - Per Borten, Premier of Norway (d. 2005) * 1916 - Herb Caen, American newspaper columnist (d. 1997) * 1918 - Louis Applebaum, Canadian composer, conductor and administrator (d. 2000) * 1920 - John Demjanjuk, Ukrainian-born American auto worker, alleged Nazi * 1920 - Stan Freeman, American composer and lyricist (d. 2001) * 1921 - Robert Karvelas, American actor (d. 1991) * 1921 - Darío Moreno, Turkish-Jewish singer and songwriter (d. 1968) * 1921 - Jan Sterling, American actress (d. 2004) * 1922 - Doris Day, American actress (d. 2019) * 1924 - Marlon Brando, American actor (d. 2004) * 1925 - Tony Benn, British politician * 1926 - Alex Grammas, American baseball player * 1926 - Gus Grissom, American astronaut (d. 1967) * 1928 - Don Gibson, American country musician (d. 2003) * 1928 - Kevin Hagen, American actor (d. 2005) * 1928 - Jennifer Paterson, English chef and TV personality (Two Fat Ladies) (d. 1999) * 1929 - Lee Leonard, American television personality * 1930 - Lawton Chiles, U.S. Senator from Florida and Governor of Florida (d. 1998) * 1930 - Helmut Kohl, Chancellor of Germany * 1930 - Wally Moon, American baseball player * 1934 - Jane Goodall, English zoologist * 1936 - Scott LaFaro, American musician (d. 1961) * 1936 - Jimmy McGriff, American jazz organist * 1938 - Jeff Barry, American songwriter and record producer * 1941 - Jan Berry, American musician (Jan and Dean) (d. 2004) * 1941 - Carl Boenish, American father of BASE jumping (d. 1984) * 1941 - Eric Braeden, German-born actor * 1941 - Philippé Wynne, American musician (d. 1984) * 1942 - Marsha Mason, American actress * 1942 - Wayne Newton, American singer * 1942 - Marek Perepeczko, Polish actor (d. 2005) * 1942 - Billy Joe Royal, American singer * 1943 - Jonathan Lynn, British actor and comedy writer * 1943 - Mario Lavista, Mexican composer * 1943 - Richard Manuel, Canadian musician and songwriter (d. 1986) * 1943 - Doreen Tracey, English-born Mouseketeer * 1944 - Tony Orlando, American musician * 1945 - Catherine Spaak, French actress * 1946 - Hanna Suchocka, Poland's first female prime minister * 1946 - Marisa Paredes, Spanish actress * 1948 - Arlette Cousture, French-Canadian writer * 1948 - Carlos Salinas, President of Mexico * 1949 - Lyle Alzado, American football player (d. 1992) * 1949 - Richard Thompson, English musician and songwriter * 1953 - Craig Taubman, Jewish singer * 1954 - Elisabetta Brusa, Italian composer * 1956 - Miguel Bosé, Spanish musician and actor * 1956 - Ray Combs, American game show host and comedian (d. 1996) * 1958 - Alec Baldwin, American actor * 1959 - David Hyde Pierce, American actor * 1960 - Arjen Anthony Lucassen, Dutch musician (Ayreon) * 1960 - Marie Denise Pelletier, Quebec singer * 1961 - Eddie Murphy, American actor and comedian * 1962 - Mike Ness, American musician (Social Distortion) * 1963 - Criss Oliva, American musician (Savatage) (d. 1993) * 1963 - Jack Del Rio, American football coach * 1963 - Tsuyoshi Sekito, Japanese composer * 1964 - Bjarne Riis, Danish cyclist * 1966 - Mina Tominaga, Japanese seiyu (voice actress) * 1966 - John de Vries, Australian racing driver * 1967 - Brent Gilchrist, Canadian ice hockey player * 1967 - Mark Skaife, Australian racing driver * 1968 - Sebastian Bach, Canadian musician (Skid Row) * 1968 - Charlotte Coleman, English actress (d. 2001) * 1968 - Jamie Hewlett, English illustrator (Tank Girl and Gorillaz) * 1969 - Lance Storm, Canadian professional wrestler * 1971 - Picabo Street, American alpine ski champion * 1972 - Jennie Garth, American actress * 1972 - Sandrine Testud, French Top-10 tennis player * 1973 - Matthew Ferguson, Canadian actor * 1973 - Jamie Bamber, English Actor * 1975 - Michael Olowokandi, Nigerian basketball player * 1975 - Aries Spears, American comedian * 1975 - Mickey Beyer Clausen, Danish entrepreneur and philanthropist * 1975 - Shawn Bates, American ice hockey player * 1976 - Drew Shirley, American musician (Switchfoot) * 1976 - Will Mellor, English actor * 1978 - Tommy Haas, German tennis player * 1978 - Matthew Goode, English actor * 1978 - John Smit, South African rugby player * 1981 - Heath Ramsay, Australian Olympic swimmer * 1981 - Aaron Bertram, American musician, Suburban Legends * 1981 - Matthew Nash, Australian soccer player * 1982 - Fler, German rapper * 1982 - Iain Fyfe, Australian soccer player * 1982 - Kasumi Nakane, Japanese gravure idol * 1982 - Cobie Smulders, Canadian actress * 1983 - Errol Barnett, English reporter * 1984 - Maxi López, Argentine footballer * 1985 - Leona Lewis, English singer * 1986 - Amanda Bynes, American actress * 1986 - Sergio Sánchez, Spanish footballer * 1988 - Peter Hartley, English footballer * 1988 - Tim Krul, Dutch footballer * 1993 - Dakoda Dowd, American golfer Deaths * 963 - William III, Duke of Aquitaine (b. 915) * 1287 - Pope Honorius IV * 1350 - Eudes IV (b. 1295) * 1606 - Charles Blount, English politician (b. 1563) * 1680 - Shivaji, founder of the Maratha Empire (b. 1630) * 1682 - Bartolomé Estéban Murillo, Spanish painter (b. 1618) * 1691 - Jean Petitot, Swiss enamel painter (b. 1608) * 1695 - Melchior d'Hondecoeter, Dutch painter * 1717 - Jacques Ozanam, French mathematician (b. 1640) * 1728 - James Anderson, Scottish lawyer (b. 1662) * 1792 - George Pocock, British admiral (b. 1706) * 1792 - John Montagu, English statesman (b. 1718) * 1804 - Jędrzej Kitowicz, Polish priest (b. 1727/1728) * 1827 - Ernst Chladni, German physicist (b. 1756) * 1849 - Juliusz Słowacki, Polish poet (b. 1809) * 1868 - Franz Berwald, Swedish composer and inventor (b. 1796) * 1882 - Jesse James, American outlaw (b. 1847) * 1897 - Johannes Brahms, German composer (b. 1833) * 1901 - Richard D'Oyly Carte, British impresario (b. 1844) * 1930 - Emma Albani, Canadian soprano (b. 1847) * 1932 - Wilhelm Ostwald, German chemist, Nobel Prize laureate (b. 1853) * 1936 - Bruno Hauptmann, German killer of Charles Lindbergh III (b. 1899) * 1943 - Conrad Veidt, German actor (b. 1893) * 1950 - Carter G. Woodson, African American historian, author, journalist and founder of Black History Month (b. 1875) * 1950 - Kurt Weill, German composer (b. 1900) * 1952 - Miina Sillanpää, Finnish politician, first female Finnish minister (b. 1866) * 1965 - Ernst Kirchweger, Austrian communist and resistance fighter * 1971 - Joseph Valachi, American gangster (b. 1904) * 1972 - Ferde Grofé, American composer (b. 1882) * 1975 - Mary Ure, Scottish actress (b. 1933) * 1978 - Ray Noble, English bandleader and composer (b. 1903) * 1981 - Juan Trippe, Airline entrepreneur and pioneer, Pan Am founder (b. 1899) * 1982 - Warren Oates, American character actor (b. 1928) * 1986 - Peter Pears, English tenor (b. 1910) * 1987 - Tom Sestak, American football player (b. 1936) * 1987 - Edward Ockendon, Australian Hockey player (b. 1936) * 1990 - Sarah Vaughan, American singer (b. 1924) * 1991 - Charles Goren, American bridge player, writer, and columnist (b. 1901) * 1991 - Graham Greene, English writer (b. 1904) * 1993 - Pinky Lee, American comic and children's television host (b. 1907) * 1994 - Frank Wells, American entertainment businessman (b. 1932) * 1995 - Alfred J. Billes, Canadian businessman (Canadian Tire) (b. 1902) * 1996 - Ron Brown, U.S. Secretary of Commerce (b. 1941) * 1996 - Carl Stokes, Mayor of Cleveland, Ohio (b. 1927) * 1998 - Mary Cartwright, English mathematician (b. 1900) * 1999 - Lionel Bart, English composer (Oliver!) (b. 1930) * 2000 - Terence McKenna, American writer and philosopher (b. 1946) * 2002 - Fad Gadget, English singer and musician (b. 1956) * 2003 - Michael Kelly, American journalist (b. 1957) * 2005 - Tony Croatto, Italian-born singer (b. 1940) * 2007 - Marion Eames, Welsh novelist (b. 1921) * 2007 - Eddie Robinson, American football coach (b. 1919) * 2007 - Nina Wang, Asia's Richest Woman (b. 1937) Holidays and observances * Sizdah be dar (Outdoor thirteen). In Iran, people play jokes on each other on April 3, the thirteenth day of the Persian calendar new year (Norooz). Liturgical feasts * Saint Agape (died 304) * Saint Richard (d. 1253) * Saint Sixtus I * Saint Mary of Egypt External links * BBC: On This Day * * On This Day in Canada ---- April 03